


Fearling Princess Wanted

by SoraMoto



Series: Wrapped [5]
Category: Norse Mythology, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost, F/M, Gen, Jack Frost is a girl, Pitch is a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature is not happy when Pitch Black kidnaps her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The fallout from 'Loki's Wife' is here, but not what most of you were expecting. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. Though you may have to wait till Loki comes back to Earth. Also, please read the other parts of this AU, which are helpfully gathered in a single series so you can find them all.

Seraphina watched in the looking glass as her daughter worked to changed the leaves as Autumn began to give way to the colder temperatures of winter. The glass was her way of watching over her daughter when she went out to do her duty. She loved her daughter and loved that she was so adventurous, it reminded her of her own youth. However her father was a worrisome helicopter parent, even before the term was coined Seraphina would have described him as clingy and over protective. Eventually she had managed to convince him to make this mirror for her so that either of them could keep an eye on Jack as she spread her wonders over the globe. It allowed Jack the freedom to leave without Loki attached to her side. Admittedly Jackson also helped with that, he was such a good boy, so helpful and ready to jump in and keep Jack out of trouble at a moments notice.

So it was through the mirror that Seraphina had learned of Jack’s new role as a Guardian. She was not happy about the arrangement, she never liked the Guardians and had made it clear to both her family and the Guardians themselves. Shame then that they had no clue that Jack was her daughter. That, though, had been something she and Loki had planned. With as much ‘love’ as Pitch had amongst the various spirits and legends of the Earth and with most of them knowing Seraphina’s connection to him by now, it was safer for Jack and her brothers if no one knew they were related. Which was also why they left out that relationship when telling their children about Seraphina’s family, or rather avoided telling them. Loki’s was enough, they needn’t add the trauma of having a grandfather that had tried to destroy the universe. of course the Guardians were the worst in this respect, all but hunting Pitch until he was forced to go underground, they would not even hear anything other than the death of the Nightmare King.

Seraphina idly watched the mirror and was about to turn from it when something caught her eye. It was a shadow. Deeper than should be normal and seeming to move towards Jack as she changed the leaves with Jackson’s staff. Just as she was realizing what was going on, the shadow struck. It leapt out of the darkness and wrapped around Jack, pulling her down and into its depths. 

Seraphina, was livid. She knew who had taken Jack, knew very well. The problem was, she had no way of dealing with him on her own. She needed Loki and his spells, he was the one to first make a breakthrough in freeing Pitch from the Fearlings. If they were to stop him from changing Jack, as she was sure that was why the girl was taken, then she would need her husband. And that is where the problem lay. Loki is in an Asgardian prison for his crimes the year before last. That had her anger boiling even higher, despite being rather certain Loki was under the influence of some dark magic or spell she was still enraged with how he fled from her when she had come to collect him. Good thing she knew where his brother’s friends were.

In a whirl of clouds and wind Seraphina left her home in the Andes Mountains and headed for New York. It was time to fetch her husband and recruit a few ‘Guardians’ of her own.


	2. Chapter 1

For Tony Stark, things had quickly settled back into a routine after the fiasco last Christmas with The Mandarin. Yes, it had been an eye opening experience as well as one that called for a great growth of character. However with the destruction of all his existing suits Tony had found himself hesitant to begin building a new one. He eventually had, if only because the news from the rest of the team was that they were still dealing with their own threats and he may need to step in and help them if things hit the fan again. It had not yet been needed.

For now though he was able to relax in his top floor suite of the Avenger’s tower. He knew Steve was puttering around somewhere, having finished his exploration of how things had changed in the last seventy years and moved into the tower. Tony had also taken in Banner and set aside rooms for Thor, Natasha and Clint. Banner he knew was happily settled into his own little zone of research in a lab on the floor below. The whole floor was outfitted to deal with any sudden Hulk outs by locking down and releasing copious amounts of sleep gas. It hadn’t been needed, but Banner seemed to appreciate the nonlethal method of containing the other guy.

Tony took a sip from his drink as he went over some schematics. His relaxation was broken though when the wind outside picked up to the point that a few windows shattered and a swirling mass of clouds came roilling into the building. Eventually the clouds cleared to reveal a woman that Tony had seen only once before. She was dressed the same, in a high collard green dress that brushed and flowed over the floor. He long black hair writhed and twisted, as though with a mind of its own, and skimmed the floor as well. She seemed to scowl at everyone and everything as though they had personally offended her.

Tony found himself standing quickly and stepping back from the furious woman as she seemed to study him.

“Bring me my husband?”

Tony is confused, but still manages a witty retort. “What?” Or not.

“My husband. You have means of contacting him. Call him here I must speak with him. Immediately!”

Tony is still confused by the woman’s demands and lack of explanation. Why did she think he knew where her husband was? It was then that Pepper walked into the room, she seemed concerned, Jarvis must have alerted her to the guest they had.

“Tony?”

“No, its fine she just wants me to get her husband for her.”

Pepper seems to be keeping a cool head as she looks at the woman. “She’s the woman that scared Loki?”

“Yes, she is. And I understand his terror, really I do.”

The mysterious woman’s scowl deepens at Tony’s words. Pepper rolls her eyes.

“You have no idea who she is asking for do you?”

“Not a one, care to take a crack at it.”

Lightning sparks off the woman, a demonstration that her ire is growing and her patience thinning.

“Are you Loki’s wife?”

“How do you even come to that conclusion?”

“Who else would I call husband? Now I must speak with him, surely you have a way of contacting him or his brother.”

Lightning snaps and the two mortals stare at this strange woman in shock, not sure what else they can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, love Seraphina, she's so fun to write when she's mad.


	3. Chapter 2

Heimdall stared out into the vastness before him, his eyes trained on a small blue green planet where he had just watched a woman claiming to Loki’s wife demand his presence. He pondered the case for several long moments before sending for Odin and Thor.

“Heimdall, my friend, what have you seen that has you calling on us?”

“I have seen something rather strange. An angry woman demanding that Loki be brought before her, she claims to be his wife.”

The news seems to catch both gods off guard and they stare at Heimdall for confirmation.

“Surely you are joking, Loki has no wife.”

“I tell you only what I have seen. Right now this woman is in the home of your friends on Midgard. She is demanding that Loki be brought before her.”

“We will see if Loki has anything to say regarding this woman. His reaction will determine if you return alone or take him with you, my son.”

Odin turns to leave with Thor following after him. When they reach the palace they make for the prison they have kept Loki in since he was brought home to Asgard after his failed attempt to take over the Earth.

“Ah, the Allfather and my dear brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Brother there is a woman on Midgard claiming to be your wife and demanding your presence.”

Thor had expected many things, for Loki to sarcastically dismiss the very idea, for him to play along in order to make his escape, anything really except what he did do. Which was to scramble to his feet and press into the back of his cell, eyes wide and teeth bared.

“You can’t take me to Midgard, she’ll skin me alive!”

Odin seems to nod before turning to Thor. “You will leave shortly for Midgard, taking Loki with you to meet this woman.”

“No! I refuse, you can not make me go there!”

“Allfather?”

“If he is this terrified of her, then she truly is his wife and she will keep him from causing trouble. The sooner you return to Midgard, the sooner this can be resolved.”

“Are you not listening to me you old fool. I refuse to go, you have no idea what that woman is capable of.”

“Then do tell us brother. Is she a threat to the people of Midgard so long as you are kept from her. She has not acted till now, surely she knew you had been taken long ago.”

Loki keeps his mouth shut and was soon dragged from his cell, his magic bound as they hurried to the Bifrost.


	4. Chapter 3

After the woman had revealed herself to be Loki’s wife, Pepper had immediately invited her to sit down while Tony tried to get in contact with Asgard. The woman had settled herself on the sofa and when offered a drink, politely request tea. She still seemed angry and would glare at everything, but she was no longer sparking, she even apologized for the windows and promised to have Loki reverse the damage when he arrived. Pepper also managed to learn the woman’s name was Seraphina, but would not reveal the reason behind needing Loki.

Tony meanwhile had gone down to Banner’s lab after having Jarvis call Rogers to meet him there. They were trying to figure out some way of contacting Thor in order to have him bring Loki down.

“Jarvis could you also contact S.H.E.I.L.D. and have them send over Natasha and Barton, we may need their help in dealing with this woman if we can’t get her hubby down here.”

“Of course sir.”

“Hubby? Loki’s married?”

“Yep, apparently that woman that showed up last year when we were sending him back to Asgard was his wife and boy, let me tell you, I understand why Loki was so desperate to get away from her. The woman is terrifying and she sparks.”

“Sparks?”

“Yeah, little lightning bolts jump off her when she’s angry.”

“Tony, are you sure it wasn’t just a trick of the light or something? Thor doesn’t even spark.”

“I know what I saw. Pepper is keeping her entertained, and hopefully calmed down, while we figure out how to contact Thor.”

“You left her with Pepper?”

“She seems mostly harmless, just angry. She doesn’t seem to want to take it out on anyone but Loki.”

“Still.” Steve looks up worryingly at the ceiling just as a clap of thunder is heard. All three men hurry up to the floor above fearing the worse.  
Upon arrival though they are met by the scene of Thor all but dragging Loki in by the collar of his shirt as Seraphina rises to her feet.

“Oh do stop that Loki. You are making a fool of yourself.”

Loki stops and actually looks at his wife and sees that, while still angry, it is not directed at him.

“Seraphina? What has you so angry?”

“He took Jack. It is time to end this. Have you finished researching the spells you set out for?”

Anger sparks across Loki’s face and he steps closer to his wife, fists tightening into a white knuckled grip.

“I have but I will not be able to perform them. My magic has been sealed as punishment for my crimes here and in Asgard. We will need someone else to cast the spell.”

Sparks dance across Seraphina’s hair and dress. “Who do you suggest?”

“Ombric or North would be best, the Pooka would also be able to perform the spells necessary.” Before speaking Loki had back up behind Thor and when he finished he had ducked behind the larger man just as Seraphina let loose an angry scream and the wind picked up, causing furniture to shift and windows to creak and rattle.

“No! I will not go to those people for help. I refuse. They are the ones that caused this. If they had just stayed away from her Jack would not have become his target.”

“Seraphina?”

“They made her a Guardian and now he has targeted her for the same reasons he picked out Katherine before. Those bigoted brats will not aid us in freeing him from the control of those monsters. They’ll kill him!”

Loki seemed to scowl at the mention of someone being made a Guardian before turning to the others in the tower.

“I am aware that this is an odd request, and you have every reason to deny it, but please help us in this.”

Everyone was floored when Loki said ‘please’.

“Brother, are you feeling well?”

“Thor I do not have time for your stupidity. Will you and your friends aid us in our endeavor?”

“That sort of depends on what we’ll be helping you do. You’ve been rather vague.”

“Jack is our daughter and the man that has taken her is Pitch Black, Seraphina’s father. He does not know that Jack is his granddaughter, and we would prefer to keep it that way.”

Silence was what greeted Loki after he had finished speaking. Steve, however, recovered first and stepped forward.

“You have a daughter?”

“Yes, now will you aid us or must we rely solely on the Guardians?”

“I don’t see why not...”

“Hold on a sec Capsicle, we don’t know a thing about these Guardians or this Pitch Black guy.”

“Tony has a point Steve. Before we go running off we should find out more about the other groups involved.”

“The Guardians are a group that formed to stop Pitch Black from plunging the world into darkness. They protect people from him, mostly children as they are his favorite targets. Pitch feeds on fear, it makes him stronger. However he Pitch Black is not truly a single being. My father, Kozmotis, is at the core of this being and is controlled by what is best described as parasites. Loki went to research a method to free my father from their control when he fell under the same influence, leading to the events last year.”

“I had protections up that allowed me to maintain my sense of self. The beating I took knocked what was left of their control from me.”

“Are you saying we should forgive you after all of that just because you were not in control of yourself.”

“Partially perhaps, but that is not important. Will you help us?”

The gathered heroes look amongst themselves before Rodgers steps forward.

“Of course. Let’s just wait for Natasha and Barton to arrive and we’ll head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of this chapter is when Thor is dragging Loki in cartoon style, just picturing that in my head is hilarious and enough to bring a smile to my face.


	5. Chapter 4

Once the last two members of the team arrive the situation is explained to them as they head for the hanger where the quinjet Tony had procured is kept. They quickly loaded into it before Barton took the controls and asked where they were headed.

“Just go north. North’s home will be the easiest to access and he is their de facto leader, he will call the others. That is assuming he does not just come by himself.”

“You know that is not very likely.”

“I am allowed to hope am I not?”

The Avengers watch curiously but managed to keep their questions to themselves as they head north. Eventually Seraphina began to give more specific directions until they reached a tall mountain peak with a building seemingly built into its side. As they got closer they saw just how massive the structure was and Tony let out a low whistle at the size.

“Impressive. Must cost a fortune to keep it warm.”

“I believe he enchants his fireplaces to always burn. Nicholas St. North is what is often referred to as a wondersmith. He uses magic and technology in harmony to create wonders beyond imagination.”

“Should I be impressed?”

“He makes things to put your suit to shame on a daily basis. They are just generally more for children than for adults.”

“Fun.”

They land just outside of what Seraphina directs them to as the front door. The Avengers are surprised when they are met by large furry beasts that resemble men, but clearly are not.

“Are those... yetis?”

“They are, they work for North.” Seraphina steps forward and the yetis seems surprised at her arrival. “We are here to see North. Please inform him that we are here. And if he won’t see us tell him I’m calling in that favor.”

The yeti seem to grumble but the grey one motions them forward while the brown one heads inside, presumably to get North. With Seraphina leading the way, closely followed by Loki and the Avengers bringing up the rear. Tony looks around rather impressed by the glimpses they receive of the large central room that seems more like a workshop then a living space. Most of the others were more focused on following their yeti guide and Seraphina or keeping an eye on Loki. Eventually they are led to a cozy looking room with a large Christmas tree in the corner and a large lit fireplace on the adjacent wall decked out for Christmas as well. Plush sofas, chairs and a couple of stools are scattered around a coffee table and short little men with pointed hats ending in bells are running around with trays of cookies and some kind of drink that could be milk. Loki and Seraphina take a seat sharing a loveseat, both sitting properly and rather stiffly, refusing the little men’s attempts to offer them beverages. 

Not one to refuse hospitality Tony takes a seat as well and accepts some cookies and a drink, he also catches Loki smirking at him when he grabbed a cookie, but thinks nothing of it. Banner sits as well but refuses the beverages. Steve and Thor stand near the fireplace, backs to the wall and looking as though they are taking the situation very seriously while Natasha and Barton try to appear relaxed, though Tony knows neither is.

After a few minutes the door the the room is swung open and a large man dressed in red and black strides in nervously laughing.

“Seraphina. It has been long time. Yetis tell me you wished to see me.”

“Yes. Its about my father. We are putting an end to this now and, as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help.”

“Is serious then. What is Pitch up to now? Was only earlier this year that we beat him back from his schemes.”

Seraphina clenched her fists and sparks began to come off her once again. “I am well aware of the events this past Easter. And it is exactly those events that have led to his current plans. He has taken my daughter and you know what he will do to her.”

“Your daughter...” The man that Tony assumes must be North pales under his white beard, the color draining from his rosy cheeks. “I did not know. I will contact other Guardians immediately. Phil! Prepare sleigh, we will most likely be heading out as soon as others arrive.” North had turned and left as he hollered for ‘Phil’, leaving the Avengers, Loki and Seraphina in the room where they had waited for him.

“He will return when the others arrive.”

“So he doesn’t know you have a kid anymore than your own father even though you said...”

“I would recommend not saying anymore Stark. There is a reason we have not been public about her origins, very few know and most of them are as tight lipped as she herself is.”

Tony sends the dark couple a glare but says no more. He can somewhat see why they aren’t so forthcoming about their family. Given what he’s heard about this Pitch guy and Loki’s own recent actions, it makes sense to not tell people they have family.

Meanwhile with North, the lights had been put into use, summoning the Guardians to the Pole. North waited for the others to arrive as patiently as he could knowing that a pissed off Mother Nature was in his sitting room with a strange group of people. Come to think of it he wondered who they were. As he was thinking on it Tooth and Sandy arrived through the skylight above the Globe of Belief and Bunny came in through the door to the workshop.

“What’s up mate? Why’d ya summon us?”

“Seraphina is here along with some strange people. Says Pitch has taken her daughter to make into fearling.”

Tooth gasps and covers her mouth a look of horror crossing her widening eyes. Sandy looks equally shocked and symbols flash over his head.

“Yes, yes. I was just as shocked. I did not know she had daughter either Sandy, but I am not surprised we did not know. Is likely for girl’s own protection. But Pitch must have learned of her or he would not have taken her.”

It was then that Tooth looked around, curious. “Where’s Jack, shouldn’t she be here by now?”

That caused the other three to stop and look around as well.

“Da, is curious. Maybe she did not know what lights meant.”

“We can worry about the brumby later. Right now we need to take care of Pitch and rescue this girl before its too late. He’s still weak from Easter more’n likely so we shouldn’t need Jack with us for this. She can catch up later if he shows.”

“Bunny...”

“No, Bunny is right Tooth, we do not have time to waste waiting for Jack. Let us go.”

North led the Guardians through the building to one of the larger sitting rooms. When they arrived Sandy seemed shocked to see just who had come with Seraphina. He tried to get the others attention to tell them just who they were most likely going to be working with, but the others were too busy greeting them.

“Ah, friends. I am sorry for the wait. Our newest member has not arrived yet and may not have recognized the signal to gather. She is still new afterall.”

Sandy noticed how Seraphina seemed to spark on occasion at North’s flippant disregard of their youngest member as well as the tense set of her jaw.

“I am aware that Jack will not be arriving, if you had waited a few minutes longer before I would have explained to you that Pitch has her.”

“What! What do you mean Pitch has her? He took Jack as well?”

“Rabbit, do be quiet and think about this for a moment.”

“Oh, oh! Jack is... Then... Does she know!” Tooth was fluttering around anxiously as she spoke and the others came to the same realization. Jack was Seraphina’s daughter and Pitch had her.

“Before you ask, it is most likely that Pitch is unaware of his relationship to Jack. More than likely this is retaliation for her involvement in joining you.”

“Of course. We will rescue Jack and put Pitch in his place once and for all. Is too dangerous to leave wandering around.”

“You will do no such thing. We only came to you because Loki is unable to perform the spells he has been researching to reverse what has been done to my father. We need you to perform them, you or Aster, it does not matter which.”

“What! You still think he can be saved? Seraphina! Even if he could be saved its been so long since the fearlings took hold of him, there won’t be anything left to save!”

Seraphina stands, sparks flying off of her as she stalks closer to Bunny.

“He can be and he will be. I would think you of all people would retain this hope, but it seems I was wrong to think the Guardian of Hope would hope for the best.”

Bunny pins his ears back and is about to retort when Sandy gets between them shaking one of the elves to get their attention. Both turn to him and a series of symbols flash above his head.

“Thank you Sanderson. You’re help is much appreciated.” Seraphina turns and returns to her seat beside Loki and it is then that the Guardians finally take notice of the strange assortment of others in the room.

Bunny is the first to say something. “Wait a moment, who are all they then?”

Sandy lets out a sigh and takes a seat beside Tony, waving to him with a smile.

The Avengers for the most part had watched the events unfolding before them in slight shock. They had been told of the Guardians ignorance of Jack’s relationship to Seraphina but hadn’t fully understood what was going on. Even with the shouting match between the oversized talking rabbit and Seraphina things didn’t get fully explained. There was also the shock factor in play of seeing for the first time the non-human members of the Guardians. The one looked like a cross between a bird and a woman, her wings blurring so fast she could only be a hummingbird hybrid. The giant rabbit was less confusing until it spoke at which point everyone was left wondering how that even happens. Then there was ‘Sanderson’ who appeared to be made of sand.

Before the shock could wear off fully though Seraphina was speaking again.

“These are the Avengers. Heroes who protect this world from the threats you can not, especially since the only one you seem to recognize is the one posed by my father. I have asked for their help as a more or less neutral party. They will keep Pitch and his minions busy along with you while Sanderson works with Loki on casting the proper spells.”

“Wait just a moment there sheila. I know what Loki’s done, why is he here? How can you trust him.”

Loki silently raises a brow as Seraphina settles her hands in her lap primely.

“Loki is my husband. He has been helping me to research a way to bring my father back to me for several centuries now. His recent actions in New York were an unfortunate effect of his research. He had told me he was going to the prison the Fearlings had been contained within before they devoured my father. He succumbed in the same manner, though to a lesser degree since he had the forethought to place protections on himself. He was able to fight off their control and return to his true self.”

There was a moment of silence before Bunny and Tony both shouted in surprise.

“You mean he was being controlled by something when he tried to invade the planet!”

“Wait! That means Jack is... Oh just brilliant, it all makes sense now, the little show pony!”

“Yes to both of you. Now we should probably be going before we waste anymore time. Jack has protections on her as well, but they will not hold up for much longer.” Seraphina and Loki stand, leading to Banner and Tony as well as Sandy getting to their feet. “And we will not be taking your sleigh North, we would not all fit. We will use the jet that the Avengers brought us here in. It should be adequate.”

“You have point.”

Seraphina quickly takes the lead and the others all follow behind her as they make their way outside to the quinjet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, please leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 5

Pitch had dragged Jack down into his domain, throwing her into a cell so dark Jack could not make out the walls by anything less than touch. She clung to her staff and watched as Jackson, unseen by Pitch, took up a defense position in front of her. Jack had noticed he had gotten stronger, more substantial, since she had repaired the staff. As Pitch and his shadows approached he beat them back with strong winds, keeping Jack safe. Ice crept out from Jack as another layer of defense against the shadows, freezing them when they got too close.

“Insolent little brat. You can not hold out forever, eventually I will win.”

“In your dreams maybe!” Jack glared up at Pitch but was shocked when she felt something wrap around her wrist and pull the staff from her hand.

“No!” She struggles against the bonds as the shadows wrap around her, pinning her in place. “Let me go!” Jackson makes an attempt to grab the staff from Pitch but is unable to grasp it, he has the winds whip around but they are not nearly as strong without Jack holding the staff.  
Pitch looks down at Jack condescendingly, grinning as fear begins to creep into Jack’s eyes. He summons a bit of nightmare sand and throws it at Jack. She cries out as it strikes her in the face before it sends her into a nightmare, the shadows withdraw at Pitch’s command and he watches as she twitches and whimpers in her sleep. 

He studies the staff for a moment, thinking about what to do with it. “So much trouble, she’ll likely be more easily controlled without so much power.” He grins as he raises it over his knee, then brings it down, snapping it in half.

Unseen by Pitch Jackson cries out silently in pain, collapsing into a heap beside Jack. He lies there motionless as Pitch leaves taking the staff with him.

Elsewhere the Avengers’ quinjet landed near a pond half surrounded by forest, the other half open to a park. It was located in a small town and they all wondered why they were here.

“Come, the entrance to Pitch’s lair should be this way.” Seraphina lead them away from the pond and further into the woods. On the trip there the Avengers had been introduced to the odd group of people they would need to work with but most questions for them had been put on hold by a glare from either Seraphina or Loki. Aster, or Bunny as his friends seemed to call him, had rolled his eyes after the first such glare and told them to just wait till things had settled.

Eventually the trees around them began to grow more and more dead looking, becoming leafless and gnarled until they stepped out into a clearing with a rotting bed frame over a hole in the ground.

“Really! He lives in a hole under a rotting bed? What was the closet taken?”

“It may not look like much, but I assure you Pitch is not someone to take lightly.” Loki sneered at Tony as he spoke, seeming disgusted at the thought of having to inform him of this. If Tony had not been wearing his suit Loki would have seen his eyes roll as they approached the bed. With a sweep of her hand Seraphina flung the bed towards a tree, shattering it before stepping forward and sinking down into the hole unobstructed. Loki followed closely after with Bunny leading the Guardians down into the hole. Steve, now in his Captain America get up, looks over at Tony, who shrugs.

“When in Rome, right?”

“Thor?”

“I believe it may be best to follow their lead for now.” It was only then that the other Avengers took note of how serious Thor had gotten. He had been quiet for some time and now that they were taking stock of it, it was unsettling.

“Thor if you know something about what is going on...”

“I have a suspicion, but it is only that. There is no way to know until we can get answers from them and rescuing my niece comes first.”

“Agreed. Let’s go then.”

Steve leads the way into the hole and they soon meet up with the Guardians and the rest as they head deep into the dark.

“Someone, is here.” Pitch looks weary as he moves to the main chamber of his labyrinth, the one that held his globe of belief, the broken staff still held in his grasp. After Easter, when he had broken it before, he knew that Jack was somehow able to fix the piece of wood and was not willing to leave it where she could get her hands on it once again.

When he arrived at the globe he stood and waited, knowing his guests would be there soon. He didn’t wait long before Seraphina came out of one of the tunnels, stalking toward him with purpose and flanked by not only the guardians but a few others he both did and did not recognize.

“Ah, Seraphina, my dear daughter. What brings you to my domain? And with friends no less.”

Pitch sends the Guardians a wicked sneer even as he looks cordially at Seraphina, hands behind his back in a show of haughtiness and power.

“Do not play ignorant with me Father. You had to have expected I would step in when you took one of those under my domain. Return Jack and there will be no need for us to bother you further.”

Pitch laughs, more of a cackle truly. “That is a rich one. But Jack ceased being under your domain the moment she joined sides with the Guardians. It was her own choice and now she will suffer the consequences.” Pitch brought his hands around forward in a placating gesture, revealing the broken staff and causing Seraphina to see red.

“You broke the staff! You fool!” Loki placed a hand on Seraphina’s shoulder and signalled to Sandy to begin the preparations for the spells while Pitch was distracted.

Meanwhile, back in the cell where Pitch had left Jack. She startles awake, breathing heavily and her eyes flicking around in fear before landing on Jackson.

“Jack!” She rushes to his side, trying to nudge him, to see if he was alright. Her hands however pass through him as though he were made of water. It was different than before but he was still insubstantial. She clenches her fists on her knees and squeezes her eyes shut. Frost blooms along the floor in violent spikes and the temperature drops drastically. She had noted the staff was gone and suspected Pitch had broken it, again. He would pay. With that thought in mind Jack stands and strides towards the door to the cell, laying a hand on it the metal begins to creak and groan as it freezes before it shatters completely. With the door out of her way she heads out towards where Pitch must be, the main chamber of this hell hole.

The first sign that things were not quite right as Pitch and Seraphina glared at one another was the dropping temperature. It went mostly unnoticed until the ice began creeping out from one of the tunnels, creaking and cracking as it creeped its way along the walls. This drew the attention of all present as a cold fog began to form and roll out of the tunnel. Eventually a girl, no more than 16 or 17 stepped into the sparse light that found its way into the mouth of the tunnel. She was dressed in a blue hoodie and brown leggings. She was barefoot and the ice seemed to expand with every step she took. Her short white hair was practically whipping around her face, blending in with her pale skin.

“Pitch!”

“What? How, I broke the staff you should be powerless.”

“Return it to me now you sorry excuse for a creature.” More ice began spike with ever determined step she took and it eventually latched onto Pitch as he tried to back away from her, locking his feet in place. It was clear this was not what the man had expected.

“Release me!”

A sweep of the girl’s hand had ice forming over Pitch’s mouth, preventing him from speaking. The ice was creeping up along its captive, sealing him further in place. The girl reached him as it began to go down his arms and up his neck.

“Give me the staff. Now!” Pitch did not move, but he did not stop the girl from taking the staff’s pieces from him.

“Jack, that is enough.”

Jack blinks and turns to face Seraphina, her anger melting away slightly until she saw Loki standing beside her. Her expression changed quickly to one of joy and she all but flew at Loki, crying out. “Daddy!” Loki caught her up in his arms and smiled down at her, relief clear on his face at seeing her unharmed.

“I am glad to see you are unharmed my little snow princess.”

“I’ve been worried sick about you, you’ve been gone so long Daddy.”

“I know, I know, but I am home now.”

The Avengers and the Guardians both watch the scene wearily as father and daughter reunite, both a bit creeped out by how affection both sides are being.

“Sanderson, finish with the preparations for the spell. We are still ending this. Jack you should perhaps fix the staff, I am not fully aware of the consequences of its breaking but I am sure it will not be good for Jackson.”

Jack separates herself from Loki and bows her heads, looking at the staff in something like hopelessness. “Yes, Mother.”

“I will help you fix it Jack.” Loki holds out his hand to Jack and she holds out the two pieces of wood for him to examine. “Hmm, the spell you placed in it has been damaged and frayed, this may be the opportunity we were hoping for Jack. Come, let us right this.” The others watch as Loki takes Jack’s hands and has her hold the staff pieces together. He seems to be guiding her in something before a bright blue light begins coming from the seam of the two pieces. When it subsides the staff is whole once more and Jack grins happily at Loki.

“We fixed it!”

“Yes, we did. It is still not perfect but we have done what we can.”

While that was going on Sandy had finished preparing for the spell with Pitch glaring at him as he did. He had simply smiled at the dark man and gone on with his task. Pitch had also caught Jack calling Seraphina her mother and it had him itching to ask what that was about. There was no way that Jack was Seraphina’s daughter, he would have known. She would have told him. Angered at the thought that Seraphina may have hidden such information, kept his granddaughter from him for so long, had Pitch seething and the shadows began to writhe in response to his anger. I caused a shout of surprise from the Guardians and their allies. Before anyone could stop him Pitch had been whisked away by the shadows, fleeing his home to think on this new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just one more chapter to go and this will be complete, though there will be more in this verse so don't fret that I let Pitch get away. Please leave a comment.


	7. Epilogue

After Pitch escaped there were groans of frustration from both Seraphina and the Guardians, though Jack had run back to the tunnel she had emerged from. Everyone was more or less startled though when she shouted out her own name.

“Jack!” And the promptly did a running hug at an empty point of air. Well it was empty to most of them, Loki, Thor, Bunny and Tony, for a short time at least, were able to see that she was actually hugging a boy about her own age with brown hair and eyes dressed in a brown cloak and tattered brown pants.

“Who is that!” Loki sent a grin at Bunny before answering.

“That would be Jackson, Jack’s friend.”

Before more could be said Jackson was picking Jack up and carrying her over to the others, though he faded from view for Tony and Bunny at the time he wrapped his arms around Jack to bring her over. Bunny, however, noted that the way that Jack ‘flew’ over to them now seemed more like she was being carried than flying on her own, and despite his logical side telling him he shouldn’t be, he felt a twinge of jealousy at the idea. It shocked him that he felt it at all, he had no claims or interests in Jack prior to this so why would he feel jealous.

“Can we go now, this place is really creepy and I’ve seen more of it than I’d ever like to.”

Loki wraps his arm around Jack’s shoulders and leads her out, soon followed by the dumbfounded Avengers and the ‘still trying to see how this works’ Guardians.

“Of course my snowy princess.”

And the cute nicknames Loki had for his daughter were giving Tooth toothaches.

Once on the surface they agree that going to the Avengers’ tower was the best plan for the post everything explanation that all parties were trying not to look forward to as much as they actually were. It was closer and was just as prepared for large gatherings as North’s workshop, while providing the comfort that some of the Avengers were lacking in the previously mentioned location.

When they arrived Seraphina and Loki took up seats at either end of one of the sofas and all but dragged Jack between them, for those that could occasionally make out Jackson as he shifted into and out of phase or view or whatever it was he was doing, quite frankly it was giving Tony a headache as most of the time it was like watching a strobe light flickering on just one person. Thor settled into a seat near his brother while the Guardians all mostly sat together on a separate couch. The rest of the Avengers just took up whatever seats were left. Once all were settled Loki actually took the reigns of the conversation and spoke up first.

“I know you all have questions, so we will take turns and start with my brother.”

Loki turns and raises a brow at the God of Thunder.

“Why did you not tell us about your family Brother?”

“Seraphina mostly wanted to keep things quiet.”

“That does not answer my question.”

Loki shifts uncomfortably and Jack places a hand on his arm, looking up at him worriedly. “Daddy?”

Loki looks down at his daughter then up at his wife, who takes a steadying breath at the look.

“Jack, I know we never fully explained why you and your brothers,” She continued on, no acknowledging the gasps from the Guardians. “Needed to keep your relationship to each other and myself secret. The truth is we hoped to not have to tell you until Pitch was free of the shadows and fearlings that control him.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Jack my full name is Seraphina Pitchner, daughter of the great general, Kozmotis Pitchner, the man who became Pitch Black.” Seraphina levels her gaze with Jack, praying she takes this well. She and Loki had talked many times about how best to broach the subject of her father with each of their children. Jack having just recently been made a Guardian, complicated things.

“Wha, what! How, why, why didn’t you tell me sooner. I, I fought him.” Jack was looking more and more dishevelled as she spoke, her hands ran through her hair and her eyes widened in horror at the thought of what she had just been told. Sensing the incoming panic attack Loki wrapped her up in his arms and whispered soothing things to her until she calmed down.

“I know that must have been shocking, but it is why we never told you. You also I am sure can decipher why we never told anyone you were our daughter. If others knew, if Pitch had known...”

“Pitch doesn’t know though, right?”

Jack seemed like a scared little girl as she looked up at her mother with wide blue eyes.

Seraphina bit her lip as she turned from Jack’s pleading expression. “I am afraid that he does know now. It slipped out while we were distracting him from Sanderson’s preparations.”

“I see... He’ll try again won’t he? The kidnapping me to turn me into something like him thing.”

“More than likely. He will most likely be more motivated now that he knows.”

There was a long moment of silence as all present absorbed that bit of information. Then Tony decided to voice his question.

“Ok, so what exactly happened to make your oh so great father, into the monster we just had to go rescue your daughter from?”  
Seraphina levels a flat glare at Tony, but speaks regardless.

“Once long ago was an era called the Golden Age. It was a time of peace and prosperity through the galaxy. It had its problems, like any great age, but the fearlings, dream pirates and nightmare men were mostly contained to the outskirts. Once they began to encroach on the more civilized worlds the rulers of the time, the Constellations, gathered a great army. It was lead by a man who had proved himself capable time and time again at beating back the darkness. This man was General Kozmotis Pitchner, and when he finally succeeded in beating back and capturing every last soldier of darkness he was charged with the task of watching over them as their warden in the prison that had been built for them. He was chosen in part due to his reputation as a great hero, incorruptible, loyal and steadfast. The other part may have had to do with politics, much of the populace felt the General should be made equal to the tsars, tsarinas, king, queens and other leaders of the Constellations. So instead they gave him the honor of being the sole watchman of a vial prison. He stayed his post though, for many years until one day the beings of darkness managed to trick him into releasing them.”

Bunny interrupts Seraphina here, looking quite sad as he speaks. “They used your memory, the ones he had of you. They made him think you were trapped inside with them.”

Despite the interruption Seraphina continued on, the new information not changing things too much.

“Once freed, the fearlings devoured the General. Consuming him and twisting his mind into the man you saw earlier today, only much, much worse. He went on a rampage, slaughtering entire planets, turning their children into more fearlings and extinguishing entire stars. He single handedly ended the Golden Age in the blink of an eye. The last of the Constellation rulers fled to a then insignificant planet that was barely noted on any map. A small blue and green orb with no moon circling a yellow sun. They came in their ship, the Moon Clipper, and settled into orbit with their infant son, their pride and joy. Pitch eventually found them and slaughtered the Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff, only the child’s personal body guard was spared, but at the cost of using his own light to seal Pitch away. The child, now orphaned, no doubt resented Pitch for taking everything from him, and I will not justify that what Pitch has done should be forgiven but Pitch is not the same man my Father was and I will not stand to see his memory tainted by Lunanoff’s bigotry.”

“That was deeper than I expected to go down the rabbit hole.”

Loki sent Tony a sharp look, but only addressed the rest of the room.

“Are there any other questions?”

Steve puts his hand forward to draw attention to himself. “I have one. How do the ‘Guardians’ fit into all of this?”

“As you were banded together in order to face off with Loki, so to did Lunanoff gather forces to battle Pitch after he resurrected from the seal. He calls them his Guardians of Childhood, as primarily Pitch targets children. The Guardians protect children by giving them hope, dreams, wonder, sweet memories and of course fun.” Jack seems to glow at how Seraphina paints the aspect of fun in such a greater light than the others. “Each is represented by a single Guardian. Their power is determined by the number of children that believe in them.”

“You mean that children believe in these guys like they do, I don’t know, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny?”

Seraphina raises a brow while the Guardians seem a bit dumbstruck at Tony’s words. Jack, however, just begins to giggle before curling up and shaking as she tries to suppress her laughter.

“I see what they’ve done, Mother always has the best sense of humor.” Jack points at her friends in turn. “Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy.” She then points to herself, still giggling. “And I’m Jack Frost!”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

After more chaos ensued following that revelation the Guardians bid their farewells and Seraphina left with Jack, and presumably Jackson, leaving Loki in the tower as he was still technically a prisoner and criminal.

“Brother we will talk to Father about this at a later time, for now I think it best if you simply promise to behave yourself.”

“As I always do, Brother.”

Loki’s smirk was not overly reassuring to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was fun to read and I hope you will all leave your comments. Keep an eye out for more in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has been enjoyed, please leave a comment and tomorrow I will post Chapter 1.  
> Please note: This story has been fully written out and I will be posting one chapter a day until it is finished. Please bare with me as some of these are a tad short.


End file.
